The Note
by Goldfish Queen
Summary: This story was up already, but now its in chapters. The note has been found by someone, and is placed in the school paper. It's a mimato, so if u don't like that couple then don't read. I don't want flames.
1. The day begins

Mimi had just arrived at school. She saw Sora and she ran up to her. 

"Hey Sora! How's it going?" Mimi asked 

"Hi, Mimi! I'm doing good, and what about you?" Sora said

"I'm great!" Mimi said. "I'm going to my locker and I'll meet you by yours and we can walk to class with together." 

"Okay, see you in a few minutes then," Sora told her, and walked off to her locker, as Mimi turned and walked away at the same time.

"Hey Mimi," a boy said, as she walked by him.

"Hi!" she said to him. She knew that just about all the boys in the whole school like her and sometimes they got on her nerves, because they would not leave her alone. Mimi then came to her locker, she pulled the things she needed out and walked back to meet Sora by her locker. It only took Mimi five minutes to get to Sora's locker. She had notice Sora and Tai talking from a little distance away.

"Hi Tai," Mimi said, as she walked up to them.

"Oh, hi Mimi. How are you?" Tai asked trying, as hard as possible to be a gentleman. 

"I'm great! How about you?" she asked him.

"I'm doing good," Tai answered.

"We have to go to class now Tai," Sora said.

"Okay, then I'll see you at lunch," Tai said, as he leaned over and kissed Sora on the cheek. 

"Yes, Tai," Sora said, as she blushed a little.

"Bye," Mimi said to Tai as they walked away.

"Bye girls," Tai said back.

"Bye Hun," Sora said to Tai. 

Just then Matt walked up to them. 

"Hi," Matt said to both of them.

"Hi, Matt," Mimi said. _He looks so nice. I wish I were dating him, like Sora and Tai, _Mimi thought.

"Hi," Sora said.

"Is it okay if I walk with you girls to class? Since after all we have the same class together," Matt said.

"Sure!" Mimi said quicker than she should have. _That was bad I can't believe that I answered so quick. Now he probably knows I like him. This is bad, _Mimi thought to herself.

"Yeah, you can walk with us," Sora told him. 

"Great, I'll follow you two," Matt said.

"So, how are you doing in guitar class?" Mimi asked trying to get a conversation going so they wouldn't be in silence.

"I'm doing pretty girl, I mean pretty good," he said, as he blushed a bit.

"That's good," Mimi said, as she blushed a little, because she had heard exactly what he had said. 

"That's really good to hear Matt," Sora said. "I'm doing good in all my classes."

"I'm not doing good in some of my classes. I just don't understand them," Mimi said 

"Hey maybe I could tutor you on the stuff you need help with," Matt told Mimi.

"That would be great. Then my grades would be back up and I would be a loud to do some cheer's at the games and stuff," Mimi said 

"Then it's a date," Matt said. "I mean... we'll you know what I meant. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mimi said a little disappointed.

"That's good," Sora added, not really paying attention to their conversation, because she was to busy thinking about her date with Tai tonight. 

"Hey Sora, do you think that he's cute?" Mimi said pointing at a really ugly looking guy in the hall.

"Yeah," she said 

Matt and Mimi started laughing, which brought Sora back to reality.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

The others didn't answer her, which made her upset.

"Hey, I said what are you laughing about?" Sora demanded this time.

"We're laughing at what you said," Matt said out of breath from laughing so long.

"What did I say?" Sora asked.

"You said that the dude over there was cute," Mimi said pointing at the same dude she had asked about a few minutes before.

"No way! That guy is so ugly," Sora nearly shouted.

"That's not what you said a few minutes ago," Matt said.

"Whatever," Sora said.

"Hey that's my line," Matt told Sora.

"Well who care's?" Sora said. Just then the first bell rang and they took off running to their next class, because they didn't want to be late. See their class was on the other side of the school. They walked into the class and sat down just in time. The second bell rang. 


	2. The Note

The teacher then told them she would call role. After she had finished she started talking about the subject, which was history.

Mimi was looking down at her desk. She was writing a note to Sora. The note read:

Dear Sora, 

I have something very important to tell you, but you must never tell anyone. Well here goes nothing. You know how Matt's going to be tutoring me; well I'm really glad he's the one tutoring me. I wouldn't have let another person do this. Not a lot of people know that I'm not doing so well in some of my classes. Well the reason I'm so glad he's the one tutoring me is because I like him (a lot).

Your Friend,

Mimi

After Mimi finished writing it she folded it up and handed it to Matt and told him to give it to Sora.

"Can I read it?" Matt asked.

"No!" she said really quickly. "Please just give it to Sora." 

"Okay," he said and handed it to Sora.

Sora opened it up and looked over it. Then she looked over at Mimi and gave her a look that said we'll talk about it at lunch. 

The bell rang and it was time to go to their next class. 

"Hey Mimi, wait up. I'll walk with you to our next class," Matt said. Their next class happened to be study hall.

"Okay. We can do that," Mimi said. "Just give me one minute." 

"Sure, but hurry," Matt said

Then Mimi hurried over to Sora.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Mimi asked Sora.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Sora said

"Good," Mimi said and then hurried off to Matt.

"What did you have to tell Sora?" Matt asked

"I just had to make sure that...." Mimi said trying to think of some reason why she had talked to Sora.

"Well," Matt said.

"That my makeup wasn't running," she said.

"I could have told you that," Matt said 

"Yeah you could have, but I wanted to see what Sora would say," Mimi said.

"Whatever," Matt said. _Girls,_ he thought. "Which classes do you need help in?" 

"History, and Matt," Mimi said

"Don't you mean math?" Matt said

"Yeah, that's what I said," Mimi told him

"No, you said Matt," Matt told her.

"Are you sure I said that, because I thought I said Matt."

"You did it again," Matt said.

"Okay, whatever," Mimi said.

They then came to the door of their next class. Matt let Mimi go in first and he held the door for her.

"Thanks," she said. 

"Your welcome," Matt told her.

They walked over and got two desks next to each other and started talking. 

A few rows back

"Look at them," a girl said. "They make such a cute couple." 

"They do," the girl beside her said. "But I don't think their going out with each other, Libby." 

"Well lets go find out, Megan," Libby said. 

"Okay," Megan said.

They walked up to Matt and Mimi.

"We have a question to ask you," Libby said.

"What is it?" Matt and Mimi almost said in unison.

"Ooh that's so cute," Megan said.

Matt and Mimi just looked at each other like she was crazy.

"What's your question?" Mimi asked ready for the worst.

"We where wondering if you two where an item?" Libby asked

Matt looked at Mimi and gave her a look that said do you think we should play with their heads and say yes or should we tell them the truth. Mimi gave him a look of tell them the truth. _Even though I wish we could lie, but that's not nice,_ she thought.

"We're not going out," Matt said.

"What would give you the idea we were?" Mimi asked.

"We thought you where dating because you to would," Libby was cut off by Megan who finish her sentence for her.

"Make a cute couple," Megan finished

"Why do you say that?" Mimi said wondering why anyone would think of that about them. They were only friends, really good friends.

"You two are always sitting next to each other and talking to each other," Libby said.

"Mimi totally ignores everyone around her when you two talk to each other," Megan added. 

"You two are always attentive to what the other has to say," Libby also added. 

"Well where not dating," Mimi said, as her thoughts told her_ I wish we were dating. I would give up the whole world to date him, but sometimes I only think he talks to me because I pay attention to what he says._

"That's to bad that you're not dating," Megan said

"Yeah you two should date. Every year when they choose the cutest couple award you two would win, every year," Libby said.

Megan nodded her head in agreement.  

The bell rang and they got up and left study hall. Mimi and Matt walked together in silence and parted when Matt came to his class.

"Bye, Matt," Mimi said.

"Bye, Mimi," Matt said, as he walked into his guitar class.

Mimi walked on to her class. As she walked she saw a note on the floor. _I hope that isn't the note I gave Sora. I don't want anyone to find out how I feel about Matt. It would be so embarrassing, _Mimi thought to herself. She worried, but didn't stop to pick it up. She came to her classroom door and went in. 

Mimi just realized that the girl that was talking to her and Matt was in her class. 

"Hey, remember me, from last period?" she asked

"Yeah, but I don't remember your name," Mimi told her.

"My name's Libby," she said. "I've got to ask you this. Will you answer it if I ask?" 

"Yeah, I guess I will," Mimi said.

"Do you like Matt? I mean as more than just a friend," Libby asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Mimi asked

"I'm just wondering, and if you tell me I promise I won't tell anyone." Libby said. 

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Mimi said just to make sure that she really wouldn't tell anyone, "You can't even tell the other girl that was with you last period." 

"I promise I won't tell anyone," she said. "I won't even tell Megan." 

"Okay, I guess I do like him. I mean not a lot just a little. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone, so you better not," Mimi said rather quickly, but slow enough and low enough that only Libby could hear her.

"You do?" Libby said/. "I already told you I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Yeah, I do," Mimi said.

"Do you know if he like's you?" Libby asked. 

"No, I don't know if he like's me," Mimi said.

"If he does, he should go out with you," Libby said. "You two would make a really cute couple, and I do mean a really cute couple." 

"You really think so?" Mimi asked. "I wish he liked me."

"Well, we better get to are seats before we get in trouble," Libby said. Her and Mimi got seats as close as they could get together, but the seats where a row apart and if they got caught talking in class they would get in major trouble.

The teacher started lecturing about Math. One of the worst subject Mimi had. She was not to good in this class, because the teacher mostly gave you the homework and didn't explain how to do it, which wasn't good when you didn't get it in the first place. 

The bell rang and it was lunchtime, so Mimi hurried of to lunch. She found Sora and got in front of her in the lunch line. 


End file.
